1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking apparatuses for telephones, and more particularly, to a telephone lock for use with Trimline telephones or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locks which are used to disable the dialing function of dial-type telephone apparatuses are well known in the art. Locks which may be placed on the receiver cradle of the telephone to entirely disable the telephone are also well known in the art. However, neither of these devices may be employed to disable the use of an electronic dialing pad such as a Touch Tone pad or the like.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a telephone lock which can be used to disable a Touch Tone pad or the like while permitting the use of the telephone for receiving calls.